The increasing coverage of information and communication technology causes networks to consume more energy. Reducing energy consumption of networks has become an important research topic. The network includes multiple network nodes, and the energy consumed by a router is more than the energy consumed by any one of other components in the network node. The router mainly includes several router cards. The power consumption of a router card is proportional to a clock frequency of the router card.
The conventional technology is mainly to ensure the clock frequency of the router card to support the traffic carried by each router port on the router card, by setting the clock frequency of each router card in the network node to be the highest clock frequency supported by the router card, to ensure normal operation of the networks.
It has been found that the conventional technology can ensure the clock frequency of the router card to support the traffic carried by each router port on the router card, by setting the highest supported clock frequency for each router card, to ensure normal operation of the networks. However, since in normal operation of the networks, the actual traffic supported by the network node does not always reach the traffic supported by the highest clock frequency of each router card in the network node, it is usually caused a problem that the power consumption of networks is wasted.